Winter to Summer
by Lunasana
Summary: Fate decided that Winter Potter had lived a hard enough life, and so she gifted her with another life after taking away her Memories and Magic. The life of a princess, filled with love and being pampered. But maybe Winter would have been better of as the daughter of a peasant...
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Winter Potter stood silently, watching the carnage around her. There was nothing left of the once beautiful castle, just a tumbling ruin that would never be built up to its former glory.

The once lush green grass, that had surrounded the castle, was jagged and torn, from exploding curses and runes. Bodies lay slew everywhere, some lying as they had stood—with their arm out stretched and wand in hand, as if going to shoot out a last spell. Determination still filled their now dead eyes. The lake, where they had spent many happy days swimming in, was now a dark blood red, the bodies of Mermen floating gently on the surface, weapons clutched in their hands and murky green scales glinting in the dull light.

There was silence, pure and undiluted. A silence that would last forever, the bodies and their clothes would turn to dust, eventually, but the silence would forever remain.

Winter hadn't moved in over an hour, the body of her nemeses lay sprawled at her feet. Her mind replaying what had happened over and over again, trying to figure out where it had all gone wrong. She had marched into this last battle alone and friendless, her only aim in life was to kill the monster Lord Voldemort. Now he was dead and so was everyone else. Maybe Hermione and Ron where right, Death followed her like a friend.

She was dying, she could feel it in her bones. She'd always had a bit of Seer blood in her body, not enough to get clear visions but enough to know what is coming. And Death was finally coming to her, coming to embrace her like an old friend. Because old friends they were. How many times had she seen Death from the corner of her eye and tipped her hat to him in respect. How many times had she been near enough to Death that she could feel his icy breath on the back of her neck? Yes, she and Death where old friends and finally it was time to welcome him for the last time.

But who came was not Death. Fate came instead.

"Winter," she whispered, "You have lived a hard and viscous life, and in repayment I offer you another life. A life filled with what could be happiness, will you take it?" she whispered in Winter's ear, always behind her. Never appearing where Winter could see her.

"And what is the cost?" there was always a cost, a cost to everything.

"Your Magic and Memories." Fate answered. Winter could feel her Magic rebelling at the thought, another thing that made her different. Her Magic was sentient and raw. What normally passed through Witches and Wizards was diluted Magic, it had no will or thoughts but hers had.

"Where?" she asked, her voice longing. Her Magic now felt furious, but she wanted another chance.

"In another world." Fate smiled, she could feel the girls longing and her acceptance.

"I'll go." Fate reached forward and grabbed her shoulder, just as her Magic exploded from her body and latched onto Fate. A second later they were gone.

When Lady Fate next appeared it was holding a child. A beautiful baby girl with black hair and jewel green eyes. Placing the baby next to another she smiled. For her hard life she would give Winter a new life as a princess, pampered and loved. It was what she deserved.

As Fate turned away she never saw Winter's hair turn from black to a shimmering blond. She never saw Winter's features melt into an exact copy of the princesses. She never saw that the Princesses would be kidnapped by a cruel woman called Mother Gothal. She never saw any of this because she simply waved her hand and adjusted the lands memories, instead of one princess being born there were two. She also never saw any of this because she never returned to see how Winter was, after all the trouble that seemed to follow Winter couldn't possible cross worlds, could it?

All she knew was that Winter's name had changed to Summer, a new name a new season.

Alright, can you tell me if I should continue writing this story? I know the beginning sounds bad but I'll upload the next chapter, it might be better. If it's just that bad I'll stop writing it.


	2. Chapter 1: Mother Knows Best

**Chapter 1: Mother Knows Best**

"Rapunzel, Summer, Let down your hair!" Mother's voice rang up happily.

"Summer, this is it!" Rapunzel whispered, excitement shinning in her eyes.

"Yes," Summer breathed back, feeling nervous. They both glanced at Rapunzel's new portrait, a picture showing both of them watching the floating lights float higher and higher. They'd been dreaming of this for so long, but they'd never asked. It was the unspoken rule, '_Don't ask to leave this tower.'_ A rule they were going to break.

"Girls, I'm not getting any younger down here!" Mother called up, her voice taking on an undertone of sternness. Mother was never good at waiting.

Summer was the first to move, her eyes shining with excitement. "Coming mother!" she called, jumping lightly onto the windowsill that doubled as a doorstep.

"And who are you?" Mother called up, jokingly. Probably because Summer and Rapunzel liked to pretend to be each other, answering to the others name and such. They could do it because they looked almost identical; Summer's eyes were a jewel green while Rapunzel's eyes were more grey-green, that was the only difference between them. It was hard to tell them apart because they both wore the same type of dress, Summer didn't really care what she wore so she generally let Rapunzel choose; though she was getting a bit tired of pink. Rapunzel loved the colour pink, Summer leaned more towards more natural colours. But she never argued with Rapunzel's choice and so she wore pink.

"Summer, Mother." She called down, her voice was soon followed by her hair, which she had hooked over the metal hook then dropped it over the sill so Mother could be pulled up.

"Thank you!" Mother called up as she looped the hair around and stepped into the noose she had made. Rapunzel joined Summer in pulling up Mother. Mother was a bit heavier than they were and the height of the tower didn't help much, though they would never tell Mother that.

When Mother finally reached the window she stepped onto the windowsill and unhooked Summer's hair before she stepped in, ducking under the window frame, and dropped her basket on the floor by the window. Pulling her hood back she revealed grey streaked black hair, her face was drawn and wrinkles were beginning to make their appearance on her once smooth skin.

"Summer, Rapunzel," she greeted, "How you two manage to do that every day without fail, it looks absolutely exhausting." She said cupping their faces fondly with each hand.

"Oh, it's nothing, Mother." They chorused together, trying to keep Mother in a good mood, and could they really say anything else?

"Then I don't know why it takes so long." She said "Oh, girls, I'm just teasing." She laughed sweeping past them. Summer and Rapunzel shared a look of uncertainty.

"Um, okay." Rapunzel answered, taking the lead. Summer willingly let her. Mother always was more protective of Rapunzel because it had been her hair cut. Another difference between them, though this one was hardly visible.

"Well, Mother, as you know. Tomorrow is a very big day—" Rapunzel was cut off by Mother as she tried to explain without saying that tomorrow was their birthday.

"Rapunzel, Summer." Mother said, pulling them both forwards and hugging them close to her. "look in that mirror. Do you know what I see?" she asked, but before they could answer she continued talking. "I see a strong, confident, _beautiful_, young lady." Rapunzel and Summer shared a confused look, why had she used 'a'. The answer came in a minute, "Oh, look. You two are here too." She laughed at their uncertain looks. "I'm just teasing." She said elbowing Rapunzel, making her take a step back. "Stop taking everything to seriously, girls." She smirked.

"Um...alright. Mother." Summer began, "As Rapunzel was saying, tomorrow is a really big day—"

But Mother cut her off as she had cut Rapunzel off. As Summer had been speaking Mother had been studying her reflection. Examining her grey streaked hair, stretching her skin over her cheeks to see how many wrinkled lined her face, noticing how her veins bulged out from her skin.

"Girls, Mother's feeling a little run down. Would you sing for me, then we'll talk." She frazed it like a question but it never really was a question.

"Oh, of course Mother." They chorused together again before running towards different pieces of furniture. Rapunzel dashed towards a large oak and red velvet armchair, Summer towards the matching foot stool and silver hairbrush. They met in front of the fire, where they always sat when singing to mother. Mother walked leisurely towards them, making herself comfortable before picking up Rapunzel's hair. Rapunzel dropped onto the footstool and began to sing as fast as she possible could. Summer knelt beside her and watched, trying to contain her laughter.

"_Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fate's design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine._"

She sang so fast that Mother turned young again in an explosion of puffed up hair.

"Rapunzel!" Mother rebuked sharply.

"So, Mother." Rapunzel carried on, ignoring the rebuke. "As Summer and I were saying earlier, tomorrow is a really big day. And since you didn't really respond I'll just tell you, Tomorrow's our birthday!" Summer and Rapunzel looked at her excitedly, though they were disappointed by her response.

"No, no. Can't be. I distinctly remember; your birthday was last year." Mother said with a thoughtful look, as if trying to remember something she couldn't.

"Um, that's the funny thing about birthdays," Summer chimed in, "They're kind of an annual thing." Rapunzel nodded eagerly. Mother hummed thoughtfully as she stood and moved away, towards the fruit basket on a side table. Summer and Rapunzel shared another look, Summer nodded encouragingly towards Rapunzel who gave her an excited smile.

"So, Mother. We're turning 18, and I wanted to ask, what we really what for this birthday, actually what we've wanted for a few birthday's." Rapunzel was beginning to ramble, she always did it when she was nervous. Mother sighed and cut across her.

"Rapunzel, speak clearly. You know how I hate the mumbling. Blah-blah-blah-blah." She ranted, holding up a hand in a mockery of Rapunzel's mouth blabbering on. "I'm just teasing, you're adorable. I love you so much." She said in her baby voice before turning back to where she was going.

"We want to see the floating lights!" she burst out.

"What?" Mother asked, putting down the apple she had just picked up.

"Well, we were hoping that you'd take us to see the floating lights." Rapunzel said; it had obviously taken all of her courage not to cringe at breaking Mother's first and only unspoken rule. Summer climbed onto the fireplace and pulled away the red curtain in support, revealing the picture Rapunzel had painted earlier that day. Mother studied it for a moment before speaking.

"Oh, you mean the stars." Mother said calmly. Looking at Rapunzel expectantly.

"That's the thing. Summer's charted stars, and they're always constant. But these, they appear every year on our birthday. Only on our birthday. And we can't help but feel like they're meant for us. We need to see them Mother. And not just from our window but in person. We have to know what they are." Rapunzel finished on a pleading note.

"You what to go outside?" Mother asked, looking not at all shocked. "Why girls," Summer could already tell that they weren't going to get their wish but Rapunzel didn't seem to realise this, as she continued to press on. Then again, Summer had always been better at reading people then Rapunzel, it was a gift.

_"Look at you, as fragile as a flower."_ Mother took Rapunzel's hand and span them around, Rapunzel tried to interrupt but Mother was already singing. "_Still a little sapling, just a sprout."_ She patted Rapunzel on the head before moving towards Summer and helping her down _"You know why we stay up in this tower?"_ she asked as she hugged Summer close.

"Yes, but—" Rapunzel tried to interrupt but Mother took that as an answer and continued to sing.

"_That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear."_ Mother sang, running her fingers through Summer's hair before moving towards the second and last window, as she'd already closed the first. "_Guess I always knew this day was coming._" She sounded sad. _"Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest."_ She walked across to the other side of the room._ "Soon, but not yet!"_

"But—"

"_Shhh! Trust me pet, Mother knows best."_ Jutting her hip out she knocked it against one of the wooden beams, the vibrations knocked the lever and the skylight closed, plunging the tower into darkness. _"Mother knows best. Listen to your Mother; it's a scary world out there."_ Rapunzel managed to find a candle and matches and lit them, only to shriek and drop it when Mother jumped out on her from the darkness. Summer span around, trying to pinpoint Mother's location but her efforts were in vain when someone grabbed her hair and began to pull on it, making her yelp in pain and pull back. They used their hair to swing from place to place but they never pulled it taunt, they always held it so that it wouldn't pull at their scalps. _"Mother knows best, one way or another. Something will go wrong, I swear."_ Summer was abruptly released and she stumbled back, only to be caught by her mother and dropped onto the ground. She span around, trying to figure out where Mother had gone. The darkness was beginning to bring her nightmares to the front of her mind. She had nightmares every night, they haunted her sleep and terrorised her nights.

A light suddenly shone to her right and she saw Rapunzel surrounded by a circle of light, looking terrified. "_Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand, Cannibals and Snakes, the Plague."_

"No!" Rapunzel gasped fearfully. Summer struggled to her feet and ran towards Rapunzel but as soon as the light had appeared it went out.

"Rapunzel!" she called out, fear lacing her voice, in her mind images of death and murder danced around.

"Summer!" Rapunzel sounded relieved.

_"Also large bugs. Men with pointy teeth."_ Something pushed Summer and she tumbled to the ground. Squinting she saw a crudely drawn picture of a man with fangs. She jerked away from it fearfully, the red had reminded her of blood.

_"And stop! No more, you'll just upset me!"_ Mother's voice echoed around Summer fearfully. She couldn't see Rapunzel or Mother. A light flickered on and Summer saw Rapunzel curled up fearfully in front of a small candle. Summer sighed in relief and ran towards her only for Mother to dart from the shadows and pull Rapunzel up.

_"Mother's right here. Mother will protect you."_ She let go of Rapunzel and stood back, Rapunzel shot forwards and hugged Mother, but a second later she jerked back as the cloak fell, revealing the manikin. A second later the candle went out

"_Darling, here's what I suggest. Skip the Drama, stay with Mama."_ A new candle when on and Mother stood beside it with a smile on her face. Summer looked around but she couldn't see Rapunzel anywhere, not willing to fall for the same trick as Rapunzel had she didn't run forwards to embrace her.

_"Mother knows best."_ With a flare of her cloak the candle was knocked over and the light when out.

Summer groped around in the darkness, her fingers closed around a matchbox. Stumbling over to their newly made candle collection, made just this morning, she began to light them one by one.

_"Mother knows best, take it from your Mumsy. On your own you won't survive."_ Summer span around when the voice came from right behind her. Mother laughed and put out the last candle she'd just lit.

_"Sloppy, underdressed, immature, clumsy, please they'll eat you up alive."_ She heard Rapunzel shriek from the darkness and tried to find the matchbox again, but Mother must have snatched it when she put out the candles.

_"Gullible, naive, positively grubby,"_ Mother's voice sounded from directly behind her. Spinning around she was knocked from her feet and someone began rolling her around. When she was pulled to her feet she was too dizzy to do much. _"Ditsy and a bit well, hmm, vague."_ Her hair was pulled from around her and she span around like a spinning top. Mother appeared from the gloom and caught her chin. _"Plus, I believe, getting kind of chubby. I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you."_ Mother sang, patting her cheek.

_"Mother understands, Mother's here to help you. All I have is one request."_ A light appeared and this time Mother was standing in it, she held out her arms invitingly towards Summer and Rapunzel, who wasted no time in running towards her and giving her a hug. She held them both close and stopped singing.

"Rapunzel? Summer?"

"Yes?" they asked.

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower again."

Summer and Rapunzel shared a hopeless look before nodding. "Yes, Mother."

Mother sighed, "I love you very much, girls."

"I love you more."

"I love you most." Mother replied with a smile. _"Don't forget it, you'll regret it. Mother knows best."_ She sang. Summer nodded, feeling sadness crashing down on her. It seemed they'd spend another year watching from windows. She glanced at Rapunzel to see the depressed look on her face; the dim lighting seemed to match their mood.

"Who's going to help me down?" Mother asked, picking up her cloak and her basket.

"I'll do it." Summer found herself saying, eyes still fixed on Rapunzel. Who looked like she was going to cry, she touched her sisters shoulder gently before moving towards the closed door.

Mother smiled at her. "Thank you dear." She kissed Summers head lovingly.

"It's fine." Summer replied before opening the door and hooking her hair over the hook. Mother looped her hair into a noose and stepped into it.

When she was half way down she called goodbye.

"Ta-ta! I'll see you soon my flowers!"

"We'll be here." Summer called back, waving as Mother left the small glen that their tower stood in, surrounded by cliffs faces and trees. Summer didn't pull her hair up immediately, simply unhooking it and letting it hang out.

"We knew that there wasn't much chance anyway." She consoled her sister. It tore at her too that they weren't allowed to go but she'd seen the reality of the situation before they'd even asked.

"I know; it's just that I really thought that we might be able to go." Rapunzel replied softly, joining her sister at the window.

"If I knew where to go we could go by ourselves." Summer told her comfortingly.

"Yes, but we don't."

"No, I guess we'll just have to find a way? Hmm, there has to be some way to see the floating lights without Mother knowing." Summer sighed.

"There must be, but we don't know them either." Rapunzel replied.

They both stared down at the grass that lined the ground, they'd never felt grass before. Never touched a tree or leaf, they'd never even swam before. All they'd ever done was things they could do in the tower. It felt more and more like a prison with every passing year.

"Come on, I'm sure there's something else we can do in here." Summer said encouragingly.

"What can we do? What haven't we already done?" Rapunzel snarled in frustration. "We've climbed to the roof, we've repainted the walls so many times, we've made dresses and cakes, we've learnt musical instruments, we've read our books over and over again. tell me, honestly, what can we do?" she ranted.

"Nothing." Summer sighed, "We've done everything there is to do, inside this tower anyway." She murmured.

Rapunzel sighed, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't off gone off at you like that. it's just..."

"I know." Summer touched her shoulder gently, "I know."

They stayed silent for a few minutes before, after an unspoken agreement, they went to clean the mess that had been made when Mother had been singing.

Is it any better? should I continue it?


	3. Chapter 3: Help

**Hi, I was reading a fanfic the other day and realized that i fell into a"What Happened in the movie must happen in the fanfic" box. i Was thinking over everything and realized that i can make this story into so much more.**

**So from today I'm going to rewrite "Winter to Summer", just please don't expect anything to happen really soon because i need to get more ideas (Which probably means hack into my sisters Pintrest board and look at everything) **

**I'm hoping that everyone could help me and give me some ideas for the story, cause to be honest I'm pretty bad at thinking outside the box. So if you have anything you'd like to see happen in "Winter to Summer" just review with an idea.**

**Moving on, the title. I hate that title but my mind's completely blank so I'm holding a vote, if you have a better title please tell me and i'll put it up so others can vote on it.**

**I really need the help, so please help!**

**~Lunasana**


End file.
